surviving the Apocalypse
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: Michael is at the fallout with Venable, Mead, Coco, Mallory, Gallant, and two witches. They will be put through a trial of tests to see who is fit for the sanctuary. Not everyone can go. Who will make it and who will be left behind in these ruins known as the end of the world.
1. synopsis

Title: surviving the Apocalypse

Rating: teen for some language, fluff, kink, sexual situations.

Explicit: the uncensored versions of some scenes will be linked from wattpad in those specific chapters and the less explicit versions of those scenes will be found here for teens. 18+ only for nsfw and unedited versions of some scenes at wattpad /story/180055689-surviving-apocalypse and my profile wattpad /user/melodylangdon or just search MelodyLangdon under username

Dont forget to add dot and com after wattpad

Characters (for part 1): Michael Langdon, Miss Venable, Ms. Meade, Mr. Gallant, Coco, Mallory, Harmony, and Scarlet

Part 2 will include the witches from the Coven

Synopsis: will you survive the apocalypse? It's the end of the world or is it.. Michael, Miss Venable, Ms. Meade, Coco, Mallory, Mr. Gallant, and 2 witches Harmony and Scarlet are some of the lucky few to survive. Or are they? They will be tested and pushed to their limits. Ms. Meade is Michael's true ride or die and will help him decide who will get to go to the sanctuary. 2 special witches will catch Michael's eye. Michael must test those left alive in the bunker. But will he be able to resist temptation.. Michael has a special power of being able to tell others deepest and darkest secrets and fears just by putting a hand upon their head or by touching any part of a person's body. Who will make it and who will get left behind?


	2. is this the end

Plot: 2 new witches are introduced, Michael meets them. Mead and Venable share a special moment.

Warning: NSFW light fluff and sexual language

Soundtrack: Smiths-how soon is now, Halestorm-familiar taste of poison, and Lana Del Rey-God's and monsters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant mind of Ryan Murphy minus the 2 new characters who are witches. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Is this the end?"

Michael is in his room and he's discussing some matters with his most loyal follower, Ms. Meade.

"Michael, we have 2 new girls who have arrived. We are running out of room and space. If you thought corners were tight before that's nothing compared to what's at stake for us now," she says with concern.

"I know and I will take care of this. That's why I need to get my interviews done with even sooner than I previously expected," he said sternly.

"Well I guess that if we have to speed up the process then so be it. I will have them schedule a time to meet with you. Should it be separately or together?"

Michael is deep in thought contemplating this question.

"Apart would be best I think. There's something mysterious about them both. What are their names again?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Harmony and Scarlet. They came together but I'm not sure if they know each other," Ms. Meade answers while she paces in front of Michael's desk.

Michael gets up from his desk and straightens his suit and tie.

"Very well. Whichever one wants to see me first. Wait, no. I will meet Harmony first thing tomorrow. Later in the day, Scarlet. Now go and tell them, he says sounding so sure of himself.

"Alright I'll see to it that this will happen. Goodnight Michael," she says as they embrace in a hug.

Meanwhile…

Harmony and Scarlet have just finished their dinner which was more of an appetizer really if you could even call it that. Rationing was to be expected but was rather painful to bear. Miss Venable and Ms. Mead escort them both to their sleeping quarters which are a room together on the top floor. Little does anyone know... yet that these two girls are witches.

"Michael will see you both tomorrow. First though he will meet Harmony. Now get some sleep," Ms. Mead says matter of factly.

"No funny business and no trying to leave your room at all for any reason. There's a bathroom adjacent to your beds and there will be no need to get up and wander about. Consider this your first warning. Next you will be locked in. All of your guests must adhere to these rules. Any questions?" Miss Venable asks sternly.

Both girls shake their heads no. Ms. Mead closes the door and Miss Venable and her start walking away. Everyone else is supposedly asleep. They make their way back to the room that they share.

"I can't believe we have 2 more of them. I am already looking forward to see how this turns out," Ms. Mead says curiously.

"Who knows but if things go according to plan we will be rid of all of the people in this house before we know it and the sanctuary will be a place we can all have to ourselves and Michael, of course," Miss Venable answers with a smirk.

Back in the girls room Harmony and Scarlet are getting ready for bed. They both arrived there with meager belongings. The girls are former friends. Scarlet has mid-length dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, a slim figure, and a few tattoos. Harmony is Goth with dark brown hair that's long, blue eyes, of average height, and some piercings.

"So how did you get here in the first place anyway how could you afford it?" Scarlet asks Harmony while making her bed.

"My ex husband actually. He was rich as you know. I know it's been a while since we have seen each other but I don't know how I feel about sharing a room with you," Harmony says coldly.

"Look I know ok you aren't my favorite person either at the moment at least and I know we have to share a room and be here together so let's at least try to pretend to get along," she retorts back.

"Oh I forgot not all of us can be rich heiresses who live off of daddy," Harmony replies smugly.

Scarlet, defeated, throws herself down onto her bed and rolls over to the other side not facing Harmony.

"Fine. Just forget it. Let's sleep on it. It's been awhile but whatever. Let's just go to bed," Scarlet says sounding defeated.

"Fine with me. Goodnight," Harmony says emotionlessly.

Scarlet starts singing herself to sleep quietly. The lyrics are "How soon is now" by The Smiths.

"You shut your mouth, how can you say- I go about things the wrong way? I am human and I need to be loved. Just like everybody else does."

The next day..

Michael is in his room in the morning just having performed a dark ritual. He is the son of the antichrist after all. He didn't sleep at all the night before due to being restless. He finishes up his ritual with the words "Ava Satanas." His eyes go from black and return back to their original color, hazel.

Meanwhile.. Harmony and Scarlet have just woken up due to a loud knock on their door from Miss Venable. After informing them to be downstairs in 10 minutes they start to get dressed and ready for the day. Scarlet dresses in a red dress with long sleeves and Harmony dresses in a long black dress.

"Harmony wait," Scarlet says before Harmony can open the door and exit.

"What is it?" Harmony asks.

Scarlet goes up to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for the past and everything we went through. You didn't deserve any of it," Scarlet tells Harmony sincerely.

"Let's talk about this later. You know a part of me will always love you," she tells Scarlet with conviction.

They both hug.

"Let's get downstairs before Miss Vena-monster comes in and drags us out by our hair," Scarlet says half jokingly.

"You go first. I need to do something first," Harmony says.

Scarlet nods and leaves. Harmony sits down on her bed and starts singing one of her favorite songs.

"The sweet escape, is always laced with a, familiar taste, of poison. I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be saved, and I, want you on my mind. In my dreams, behind these eyes."

Down at breakfast, they each have a cube to eat and there will be no more meals or servings of so-called food again until dinner that night. As always Coco has something to complain about.

"All the money we pay to stay in this place you would think that we could at least get a decent meal once a day or is that too much to ask?" Coco says to no one in particular as she pokes at her cube with her spoon.

"Shut up, Coco, you always complain and nag it's really unbecoming of you, you know," Mr. Gallant retorts right back at her.

"Excuse me you loser but I need to eat properly or I will eventually die. All of us will you know. Humans can only live without food for so long. It's been medically proven you know," she says as she takes a sip of her water.

"Enough children be quiet. Important news for some of you today," Miss Venable says in a commanding tone which makes everyone freeze.

"Harmony will be seeing Michael today and so will Scarlet, separately of course for their interviews. That is all," Ms. Mead finishes for Venable.

Everyone resumes their meals. After breakfast most of them including Gallant, Coco, and Mallory take up leisure activities such as reading and writing. Scarlet is drawing. Harmony is double-checking herself and her makeup in the mirror. There is a knock on her door. It's Michael.

"Come in whoever you are," Harmony says trying to compose herself.

Michael opens the door. She is so surprised to finally see him face to face up close for the first time. So this is the infamous Michael everyone has been talking about. He is gorgeous, she thinks. Tall, dark, handsome, and the smirk he is giving her, not to mention his long blonde hair, suit, and eyes which are the most beautiful hazel color she has ever seen.

"Good to finally meet you. Follow me to my room if you will. Your interview will begin Miss Harmony," he says slyly and with a commanding tone. She bites her lip as she follows him down the hall.

They make it to Michael's room less than a minute later. His room is very organized and he has candles burning, skulls and a pentagram in his room with a bed and the rest of the room is average with basic necessities most studies would have including a big desk and a laptop.

"Sit down in that chair, if you may, for me please," Michael tells her as he goes to his desk and sits down behind his laptop nonchalantly.

She does as he commands and she already feels as if Michael has her in some kind of spell she is absolutely mesmerized by him. He is one of the most gorgeous men she has ever seen in her whole entire life which has been only 28 years so far.

"Tell me your full name, age, sexual orientation if you will. Just answer honestly to these questions and any others that I will ask and you will have nothing to worry about," Michael tells her sincerely.

"Harmony Devonshire, 28, and bisexual," she says shyly as she can't help but also blush at having told this rugged practically stranger her sexual orientation. Something she's never done before to someone she barely knows, especially a guy as charming as Michael Langdon.

"Hmm… interesting. I didn't expect that last answer. I mean not to say I thought you were straight but.." he pauses as he smiles slightly at her. "It's not a bad thing, don't worry and I'm not coming on to you," he assures her.

Harmony looks down into her lap and starts twirling her fingers, a nervous habit she picked up at a young age and just can't seem to break.

"OH why is that? And I didn't think you were hitting on me," she assures him.

"Well let's move on then and don't worry I'm not biphobic. And also sexual conduct of any kind is expressly forbidden between any of the guests here and especially between me and any of the others here, even you and I," he says sternly not missing a beat.

He gets up and goes over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder as she squirms a little in delight at the human contact. He starts to get a vision of Harmony and something that bothers her. It's very vague at first and then the vision starts to become clearer. In his vision, he sees a younger Harmony with another girl but he can't make out her facial features and they are fooling around. Until a man comes in and sees this and starts to get angry. The vision suddenly stops.

"You are hiding something. Something about your past. An ex perhaps. And you are very self-conscious about this. It deeply troubles you. Am I right?" Michael asks curiously as he removes his hand and goes to sit back down across from Harmony at his desk.

"Yes I am. I'll tell you the truth. I was married. It was over a long time ago years ago. I was deeply in love with him but I also loved my best friend. He caught us together once and it was over. I still love her," she responds with shock and a little bit of disbelief at this confession of hers she just made.

"You mean you and her were having sex? Interesting. Infidelity at its finest. Not judging you but monogamy doesn't work for some people. Just being honest. I think you blame yourself. Not all of us are serial monogamists. I want to give you a task to do tonight when you are in your room alone. Touch yourself and think about what it is that you need to, whatever comes to mind. Don't try to fight it. And when we have a meeting again I will test you some more, see what you felt and saw during this time," he tells her expecting her to put up a fight or talk back.

She stands up to go after he dismisses her. They both share a special look between one another before she goes to leave his room for now, at least. While she starts to walk to his door she replays a song in her head. One oh so fitting for this experience she just had.

In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel. Living in the garden of evil. Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed. Shining like a fiery beacon, you got that medicine I need. In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, looking' to get fucked hard.

Harmony knew then that moment that she was totally and completely captivated by Michael Langdon. A part of her still craved Scarlet. With the rule imposed of no sexual contact with anyone there she knew her desires would have to be kept bottled up inside and in her fantasies. But on the other hand, the interesting task that Michael gave to her led her to believe that she would one day again express her sexual feelings and desires as a free and independent woman.


	3. i want you to want me

Plot: Michael does more interviews and more is revealed about the 2 newest guests at the outpost.

Warning: NSFW mild sexual content

Songs that inspired me while writing chapter 2 or used in the chapter: Monstrance Clock by Ghost and Dance Macabre (Prequelle) by Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant mind of Ryan Murphy minus the 2 new characters who are witches. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"I want you to want me"

It's later that day and Michael is getting ready to do his interview with Scarlet. Still captivated by the earlier interview with Harmony and thoughts about that still on his mind he's ready to see what this interview reveals. Scarlet is thinking deeply about what her life will become and thinking "what if". She is interrupted by Ms. Meade.

"Michael will see you now he won't like waiting," she tells her sternly.

Scarlet gets up to go and passes Harmony on her way. They both share a look of understanding. Despite wanting to make physical contact they refrain. Michael's door is slightly cracked open so Scarlet goes in and gently closes the door behind her. Before she can turn around Michael's hand is on her shoulder.

"Glad you arrived right on time. Time for the interview, so sit down" he commands with a sly grin.

She can't help but smile back and she sits down. The ambience of Michael's room is comforting to her. Little light with his room lit up by just the glow of the candles. Nothing is out of place and everything is neat. She crosses her legs and meets Michael's gaze as they both make eye contact.

"Now that you're comfortable I have some questions to ask. If you lie I will know. If you try to manipulate me then this ends immediately and you will no longer be a consideration for the sanctuary," he says sharply. "You are here because I am going to decide who is most worthy of coming with me and the select special few to the new world beyond this one. Do you understand?" he asks her curiously but firmly.

"Yes I understand and I won't lie. Anything you want to know please just ask," she responds confidently.

Michael brings his chair closer to her, enough so that they are almost touching. This seems to make Scarlet flustered.

"Your full name, age, and sexuality," he commands.

"I am Scarlet Cullen. I am 30 years old. I am pansexual but prefer women," she replies slightly embarrassed by her confession.

Michael just smiles and grabs her hand so that their fingers interlock with one another and she closes her eyes. He starts to have a vision about Scarlet. She is tied up and bound. She is blindfolded and she is being whipped. The vision goes almost as quickly as it came to him. Scarlet opens her eyes and makes eye contact with Michael.

"No judgments here. Now for my next question, what is your guilty pleasure? What do you crave a lot or have felt a strong pull towards in your past?" he asks curiously as their hands part.

"I was a slut ok in my life before this abyss, I was a big one. I loved it rough, ropes, whips, BDSM. I did it all. I'm not proud of it but it was part of me and I can't deny it," she tells him overcome with emotion.

She puts her head into her hands and looks down so she doesn't have to look at Michael. Michael displeased pulls her hands away and takes her chin into his left hand.

"It's ok you were honest so don't worry about anything. You passed my first test. All of us have some darkness in us but some of us just hide it better than others," he remarks with a smile not breaking eye contact as he places both his hands in his lap.

"What do you want to know next? Or is our time up already?" she asks curiously.

"That's almost it for right now. But one more question... How do you know Harmony?" he commands.

Scarlet takes a deep breath and decides to tell Michael the truth.

"We were lovers and best friends. We also had a falling out because of this. Harmony, her ex husband and I were all together. One day he came home and caught us alone being intimate so he didn't take it too well especially when he found out we had been hooking up alone behind his back for awhile. Our rule was to only be together and have sex if it was all 3 of us," she tells him becoming overwhelmed.

"That's rather unfortunate but it's alright because we all make mistakes. At least you learned your lessons from that experience and moved on I hope. Now I have an assignment for you, a task to complete if you will. Makeup with Harmony and do something you wouldn't want anyone else here to know about," he orders her.

She nods her head and contemplates this for a minute. Of course she still has strong feelings for her ex Harmony but she doesn't know why he wants her to do this especially since sexual contact of any kind was forbidden in the Outpost. Maybe he wanted her to fail. Maybe he wanted her to spiral out of control all at his expense. But she felt a control over her and knew his commands were to be obeyed.

"I'll do it but isn't it admonished here to do anything sexual of any kind?" she asks bewildered.

"Yes but it will be our little secret. And it doesn't have to be physical contact there are other ways to show intimacy," he says assuredly.

He gestures with his hands for her to stand up so she obeys instantly.

"I guess this is goodbye until we meet again," Scarlet remarks mischievously.

She leaves and Michael doesn't say another word, just smiles back at her.

That night...

Michael is playing music softly from his laptop, the band Ghost. The current song is Monstrance Clock and he can't help but think about both Scarlet and Harmony while listening to it.

The song goes "As the parish sighs in smoke enters lady revealed of cloak. To the haunting sound of the monstrance clock, singing: come together, together as one. Come together for Lucifer's son. To the sound of the end of day, mesmerized, the assembled sway. Black candles burn, all minds aligned."

He knows he is mesmerized by them both and even though contact of any physical kind was forbidden by Venable he still got a thrill of doing something he possibly could be caught doing because he knew he was the Antichrist and would have what he wanted no matter the cost or what he had to do to get it. He knew better times were coming and anyone who stood in his way would be taken care of. Michael Langdon was used to getting what he craved and no one not even Venable would put a stop to it.

Meanwhile... Harmony and Scarlet are in their rooms. They both think the other one is sleeping but both are wide awake. Harmony quietly touches herself under the blanket. Instantly the thoughts that come into her head are of Michael dominating her making her crave him and beg for him to give her more and give it to her rough. She touches herself more and adds two more fingers. She whimpers lightly but her moans are muffled by the blanket she has over her. Scarlet pops into her head too and she is thinking about Scarlet watching her and Michael have sex while Scarlet touches herself. She is on the brink of orgasm and let's herself go. She gives herself up to pure bliss. She moans a bit too loud and Scarlet hears. Scarlet stirs and sits up.

"Sorry if I woke you didn't mean to," Harmony says sheepishly. Even in the dark Scarlet can tell Harmony is blushing.

"Michael told me to indulge my fantasies. He wants us to do something forbidden. It was a task he gave me to do," she replies back with slight hesitation.

Harmony gets up from her bed and goes over to Scarlet's. They sit side-by-side and hold hands.

"We can't get caught. What I've wanted to do since we made up the other day was to kiss you and hold you. There's nothing I've wanted more in a long time," Harmony tells Scarlet confidently as she brushes Scarlet's lips with her fingers.

"I want you too. I am sorry for what happened but both of us were involved," she tells her earnestly.

Harmony replies by kissing Scarlet deeply and hard. Their kisses turn more wanting and needy and Scarlet playfully pins Harmony down on the bed. Harmony opens her mouth and both of their tongues dance together in a deep and passionate French kiss. This is so familiar yet sort of new to them both. Rekindling old flames is something they didn't expect but it happened. Harmony starts fondling Scarlet's breasts and makes her moan into her mouth. They start grinding their hips up against each other and deepening their kisses. They are both hot and heated at this point but don't break stride. They kiss a few more minutes with more passion than they ever had before with each other. They collapse in a heap next to each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. its a sin

Plot: Coco has her interview and Michael has a flashback.

Warning: mild language and attempted assault

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 3 or used in the chapter: Ghost BC for Michael scenes and especially the songs Rats, It's a sin, and the album Prequelle.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant mind of Ryan Murphy minus the 2 new characters who are witches. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"It's a sin"

In his study room Michael is thinking about the previous day's events and the visions that he had. He feels drained but hopeful and he's looking forward to getting some business done. So far he hasn't decided who to keep and who needs to go but he knows that he will need to make some hard choices soon. Coco is his next candidate to interview. He never thought much of her just knew she was from a super elite and wealthy family. He didn't know what to make of her but he sure didn't like what he had heard about her so far.

Meanwhile Coco is getting ready for her interview with Michael and putting on her makeup. She is craving that alone time with Michael. She wanted him and would do anything to possess him. Little did she know Michael has other plans. When it's time for her interview she walks to his room wearing her favorite dress. She knocks on his door. He opens it and goes over to his desk to sit down. Coco sits down across from him.

"You are here because I am picking who is the fittest for survival in the next world. We won't be staying here forever. But I think you already knew that," he says determinedly.

"I paid a lot to be here and I am rich but whatever you say I guess I will have to deal with it," Coco retorts back.

Michael frowns at her. He knew she was spoiled but her being downright ornery really got to him.

"Let me ask you some questions now, Coco. Full name, age, sexuality?" he demands.

"Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. I'm 35. And my sexuality is I guess I never really thought about it too much but I've only dated men so straight I guess," she says sounding flustered.

"Nothing surprising there. I want to know what troubles you. Any dark secrets from your past? Anything you think I need to know?" he asks in a controlling tone.

Coco looks worried all of a sudden because she does have a dark past. She is upset about what she had to do but she knew she had to do it to survive. Survival of the fittest meant something to her.

"There is something and it happened right before I made it here to the outpost. I don't know how to tell you what it is though. I'm ashamed," she sounds distraught.

Michael takes his hand and places it on top of her head. He gets a vision of a bloody man lying down on the ground and Coco is nearby but she's getting farther away she's running away from him. She gets on the jet that's about to take off and flies away just as there's an explosion on the ground. The nuclear fallout.

"You hurt someone to save yourself. I can read you very well. It's a special power of mine you could say. Now tell me what happened on that day, the events that took place," Michael urges her.

"You are good. How did you know? I was trying to escape the end of the world I guess you could call it and something bad happened. A man was trying to fight me for my place on the private jet. I took him down I had a knife and he threatened me so I used it. But I don't know if I killed him," she starts to shake and sob.

Michael paces back and forth in front of her contemplating what to do with her at this point. He is shocked at this confession but he is the Antichrist. He knows everyone makes mistakes on the one hand but Coco was so easy to despise.

"So tell me how did you feel after the knife went in?" he asks her curiously.

"I just wanted to live. I didn't really feel much remorse if I'm being honest. I guess it sounds selfish but it's true. I hate myself a little bit for it now but back when it happened I didn't," she remarked sounding upset.

"Very well. You told me your version of the events and your truth so that's it for now, you may leave," he tells her sharply.

Coco gets up to leave but walks slowly in the hopes that Michael will stop her from going but he doesn't and she leaves and loudly closes the door behind her. Michael decides to take a break from everything that's happened. He goes to lie down. He closes his eyes after some time and drifts off unexpectedly. He is back to when he was younger. Back to when he was living with his mother, Constance Langdon. He is 13 years old and he is in Murder House. He has just left the house bored and unsure of where he's going but knows he needs to get away. He just had a fight with Constance. There's no place in the world where he feels like he belongs. He needs someone to save him. The new neighbors across the street have an older daughter, she's 17. He thinks he should go visit her so he walks up to her house and knocks. The girl, Sarah is there and she welcomes him in. They go to her room and she has the house to herself. They are alone.

"Glad to see you, Michael. I wasn't expecting you but it's nice that you are here," she tells him sincerely.

"I had a fight with my mom. I'm tired of being treated like a little kid I don't want to be here. In fact sometimes, I don't even want to be me," he tells her overcome with emotion.

"I understand, Michael but you are a good person," she says as she takes his hand into hers to hold it.

Michael finds comfort in this and he's so unused to human contact so it feels nice. She smells like she's been drinking though and she is starting to make him slightly uncomfortable.

"I think I should go," Michael says wearily as he dismisses her gestures. She kisses him put he pushes her away.

"Wait Michael you just got here, don't leave," she pleads as she gets down on her knees in front of him and starts to undo his fly.

Young Michael is obviously uncomfortable with this and he ends up pushing her away.

"Get off of me I don't want you like that," he screams.

"I want to fuck you, Michael. You'll like it and it will feel good, I promise," she says trying to persuade him.

"Fuck you! I don't want you!" Michael starts to sob as he kicks in her direction and runs out of the room.

She follows after him though and she is getting pissed off at this point.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Michael. You are going to want me one day and my pussy too," she retorts back.

Michael just keeps running and doesn't stop until he gets home.

Back at Outpost 3- Michael comes to and he is shaking remembering this moment. He suddenly wishes he had someone there to comfort him. The images in his head of almost being assaulted by a girl he thought he liked is still something he can't get over no matter how hard he tries. A part of him has accepted the fact that he may be alone forever. After all he is the Antichrist and will have control over the world so who needs love? On the other hand, he wanted to find someone to be by his side on his throne in hell.


	5. river of fire

Plot: Mallory reveals her true self and gets to know the 2 witches from outpost 2.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 3 or used in the chapter: River of Fire by In This Moment and Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant mind of Ryan Murphy minus the 2 new characters who are witches. Hope you enjoy!

Note: Mallory's spell about disguising her witch identity is that she knows she's a witch but Michael doesn't unless she reveals herself to him.

Credit to witch chant used: /2011/01/09/chant-to-athena/

Chapter 4:

"River of Fire"

In her room, Mallory is thinking about her journey to the outpost and why she is here. She knows there's a part of her that was meant for so much more. She wouldn't get married, have a kid or be able to do anything she wanted to in her previous life. She couldn't leave that part of herself that craved normalcy and love behind. Recently before coming to the outpost with Coco she discovered that she was a witch. She dabbled in Wicca and really got to know that part of herself. What she couldn't bear was someone finding out that part of her, particularly Michael. She had an impromptu meeting with him that day and was nervous. She knew she wouldn't fall for him like Coco or these 2 new girls, or Gallant. She felt she was the only not mesmerized by him in fact. As the timing of her meeting with Michael drew closer, she got up to leave. Michael was already there at her door and she follows him back to his room. He motions for her to sit down, she obliges.

"You may be wondering why you are here. I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you better. There's something about you that I can't get help but want to know more, but I can't force you to stay," Michael tells her intrigued.

"I'll stay here and talk to you if that's what you want. What do you want to know, Michael?" Mallory asks.

"Good to know. I see something dark in you but I don't know what it is I can read almost anyone like an open book but you are different. Tell me about your most shocking revelation in your life so far," Michael inquires. "I'm all ears."

"When I discovered myself and my true calling but it's not easy to explain. I'm not like other girls I guess you could say. I question things and I won't let anything distract me," Mallory admits.

Michael puts his hand on her shoulder. He doesn't know what to expect but he hopes some more progress between him and Mallory will be made with a vision. It's dim at first but he sees a room dark with only candles lit up. He sees women in black chanting and casting some sort of spell. Mallory squirms uncomfortably under his grip and she pulls away.

"Interesting. I know you probably felt that. I can tell that you are into something dark, but what I don't know," Michael tells her sounding bewildered. "You could make this easier on yourself by just telling me."

"Well do I ever get to ask you any questions or is this going to be one-sided?" she asks him daringly.

"You think you can say whatever you want to me and that you don't have to follow the rules," he says annoyed through gritted teeth.

He goes over to the door and opens it.

"Leave now. Come back when you are ready to confess. I'm done with you," Michael seethes.

Mallory leaves and is determined to make someone else believe that something is wrong with Michael. She decides to visit the 2 new girls, Harmony and Scarlet. She raps lightly on their door and Harmony opens it.

"What's going on, Mallory right?" Scarlet asks as she goes back to reading her book.

Mallory sits down and takes a deep breath. She knows she will make them understand because she can sense that they are witches too.

"I just saw Michael and wanted to know if either of you realized anything off about him when you had your interviews?" she asks hopefully.

"He's actually an interesting person. We need to do what he says if we want to make it to the sanctuary," Harmony says sounding sure of this.  
"I don't want to find out what happens if we don't do what he says," Scarlet agrees.

Mallory knows she needs to admit to them what she hides and let her true self be known. But can she trust them? She decides that since she has no one else to talk to, not even Coco would understand. She needs to do something now.

"I'm a witch ok and I know that if Michael found out he wouldn't be too pleased. Both of you are too though I can sense it," Mallory says pleading with them to listen.

"I know I can always sense a fellow witch. And if Michael knew who knows what he would do?" Scarlet proclaims.

"There's a coven that's out there still supposedly. A Coven of Salem witches," Harmony tells them.

Mallory's intuition tells her that there may be some hope out there still for them to escape to. She doesn't believe that the sanctuary could possibly be better than this place.

"Let's do a chant. 'Chant to Athena,' do you know it?" Mallory asks them earnestly.

"Yes we do let's do that one," Harmony tells her.

They all get into a circle and sit down with their legs crossed and hold hands. Mallory is in between Harmony and Scarlet.

They start the chant in unison and it goes:

"_Athena, Goddess of Great Insight,_ _Wisest One, take owl-like flight._

_Come to me–stay at my side_ _and let your wisdom be my guide. Show me what I need to see._

_So I can solve efficiently_ _these problems. Lend your expertise_ a_nd grant your wisdom unto me._"

Not wanting to get caught, Mallory gets up to leave.

"That was great but I should leave before someone catches me," Mallory tells them.

"Nice meeting you, Mallory," Scarlet says and Harmony nods her head in agreement.

Later that night… Venable knocks on their door. She lets herself in.

"Well you both need to meet Michael tomorrow evening again, together. He said it's about rather pressing matters," Venable says informatively.

"We'll be there. Thanks for the message," Scarlet tells her with gratitude.

"Interesting how Michael has taken such a liking to you both. If I didn't know any better I'd think something was going on between all of you," she says coldly. I would hope that you'd tell me if something was happening."

Scarlet and Harmony nod their heads.

"Nothing is going on but it's getting late we should go to bed," Harmony tells her hoping she will get the hint and leave.

"Very well then. Tomorrow night 7 p.m. sharp. If anything is happening I will find out about it," she tells them sternly.

She finally leaves.  
"She can't do anything to hurt us. I won't let that happen and neither will Michael," Scarlet tells Harmony.

They share a quick kiss.

"I wonder what he wants but we should be cautious you know after what Mallory said and after what he told us to do," Harmony proclaims curiously.

"Deal. So let's stick together and be there for each other no matter what happens," Scarlet says.

They exchange a knowing smile and hug each other.


	6. falling for the antichrist

Plot: Michael bonds with the witches.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 5 or used in the chapter: Type O' Negative, I Fell in Love with the Devil by Avril Lavigne and Criminal by Britney Spears

Contains: sexual innuendoes, sexual scenarios.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant mind of Ryan Murphy minus the 2 new characters who are witches. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5:

"Falling for the Antichrist"

It's the night of the first meeting between Michael with both of the witches together. He was ready to get to know more about them and to continue his search for those fittest to be by his side in hell. He didn't know what would happen but he knew he couldn't wait to find out. There was a reason that these 2 girls made it out of outpost 2 before it came crashing down and safely made it to outpost 3. Michael has created a nice atmosphere tonight with wine and wine glasses laid out and candles with some expensive chocolate. He has his own secret stash of these luxuries and was planning on sharing them with those he felt were worthy.

Meanwhile…

Harmony and Scarlet are all ready for their meeting and are even alright with missing their cube for dinner. Spending time with Michael would be better than spending another minute with Venable. Ms. Mead is about to come collect them from their rooms so they can go and see Michael and spend some time together. Scarlet hoped more progress would be made and that they were getting closer to getting that golden ticket to the sanctuary. Harmony just wanted to get out of this hell hole altogether but knew for some reason that being around Michael was a total escape and it was much needed at the moment.

"Ladies, let's go," Mead says as she pokes her head into their room.

They quietly all leave and make their way towards Michael's room and come to find him standing in front of his door already waiting for them with a big smile on his face. He's wearing a suit and his long hair looks absolutely ravishing in the dim light of the hallway. Not to mention his piercing hazel eyes are looking both Harmony and Scarlet up and down as if he is mesmerized by the sight of them both. And who could even really blame him. He was a man after all but also the antichrist and he couldn't help his lust for attractive people who he felt a connection towards. They are both wearing black dresses that are short with their hair down.

"That will be all Ms. Mead, I'll see you later," Michael says as he opens his door and motions for both girls to enter.

They see his room with the wine and candles and food all laid out at a small table he has a set up with a velvet couch next to this beautiful meal. Music is playing softly in the background and it's the band Type O' Negative. The song is "Black No 1."

"She's in love with herself, she likes the dark. On her milk white neck, the Devil's mark."

Michael sits down on the couch as the 2 girls make their way over towards him and sit down on either side of him.

"It's nice to see you both and right on time too so make yourselves comfortable. I thought we could have a little treat I hope you both like red wine," he says sweetly while putting both of his arms around both girl's shoulders. They smile back at him.

"I love this I can't believe you have all of this stuff," Scarlet replies mesmerized.

Michael pours red wine for them all and takes a sip while encouraging them to do the same. They all clink glasses and take a sip.

"This is good, Michael, thank you," Harmony tells him appreciatively as she eyes the chocolate laid out on the table.

The chocolate looks better than anything either of them ever tasted before. Michael eats a bite of some of the chocolate and offers some to both of the girls as well.

"Hope you enjoy," Michael says as he feeds Harmony a bite of the chocolate, then Scarlet.

Both girls enjoy the chocolate and savor it slowly. It's a sweet and pleasant treat that they are grateful for.

"It's better than eating a cube any day I can't believe you went to all this trouble," Harmony tells him in disbelief.

"No problem at all," Michael tells them shrugging it off.

They continue to drink and eat and all of them soon start on another glass of wine.

"So the task I assigned each of you, how did it go? Tell me with details," Michael prods them as he stares deeply into each of their eyes.

"I went through with it, I touched myself and thought about all 3 of us together," Harmony tells Michael rather sheepishly. "Michael and I were getting rather intimate while Scarlet watched us pleasuring herself with her fingers hoping that she could join," Harmony recalls pleasantly.

The song playing right now is Type O' Negative's Love You to Death.

"Black lipstick stains (on her) glass of red wine. I am your servant; may I light your cigarette? Those lips move, yeah I can feel what you're saying', praying'. They say the beast inside of me is gonna get ya, get ya, yeah."

"Who knows it might happen one day. And did Scarlet catch you in the act? There's nothing wrong with giving into your carnal desires and everyone should feel pleasure," Michael tells her slyly as he takes another sip of wine.

"She heard me and then we just kissed, a lot," Harmony tells him as she drinks more wine.

"We didn't do anything more than makeout," Scarlet assures him.

Michael brushes Scarlet's lip with his fingers and kisses her neck. She is very turned on by this point and she makes eye contact with Harmony who seems rather jealous. Michael notices this and kisses Harmony on the lips. She deepens the kiss and pulls him closer towards her. He is getting hard and is taking great pleasure in this exchange. He moves his left hand into Scarlet's lap and she positions his hand under her dress and moves it so that his hand is resting above her silk black panties with lace trim. He strokes her lightly as he is still kissing Harmony. They break away from the kiss soon after this.

"Now I want to see you both kiss each other and really take pleasure in it," Michael commands them while still moving his fingers delicately and slowly over Scarlet's underwear pleasing her greatly.

Scarlet and Harmony start kissing right in front of Michael and enjoy every second of it. He is clearly enjoying it too and he's grateful to be a part of this moment. Not wanting to take advantage of them at this point in time though because of the wine he decides to change the direction of things after they stop kissing and he pulls his hand out from under Scarlet's dress. She seems disappointed but Michael has her under his control.

"That was beautiful. Seeing two women together is so natural and it's an important thing to indulge in when you get the chance," he assures them both. "Now I want to ask you both a little about spirituality," he inquires.

Scarlet and Harmony compose themselves and nod.

Michael crosses his legs before he continues. "What do you two think about Satanism? I want to know your thoughts on it. Laveyan Satanism and Anton Lavey specifically," Michael asks interested.

"I never really got into it but I'm open to other religions and different faith systems. The 'eye for an eye' motto is something I can get behind," Harmony tells him.

"That's interesting you would say that but it doesn't bother you and that's what counts. I actually knew Anton Lavey, he's a good man," he says proudly.

"I'm impressed. I don't identify as a specific religion but I do know about Laveyan Satanism. I think it should be 'live and let live' just respect others," Scarlet says.

Michael gets up and goes to his desk to retrieve the "Satanic Bible" by Anton Lavey. "Very well then. I want you both to read this," he says as he hands the book to Scarlet.

Both girls look at the cover and can't help but be curious.

"No problem, looking forward to it Michael," Harmony says happily.

"I've never read this before but if it's what you want. Anything else you want us to do before we meet again?" Scarlet asks curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. Just be sure to tell me if you notice anything about anyone here that seems strange and I will see you both in a few days," Michael promises them.

Michael kisses each girl on the cheek and gives them both a light pat on the butt. They smirk at him. He opens his door and they leave but if there's one thing they know, Michael has captivated them and they don't know how to stop it, or even if they want to.


	7. Chapter 6

Plot: Gallant seals his fate.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 6 or used in the chapter: Closer by Nine Inch Nails and S&M by Rihanna

Contains: sexual scenarios. A visit from the rubber man.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics or copyright and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners and no infringement intended. All of the characters are fictional and are creations from the brilliant mind of Ryan Murphy minus the 2 new characters who are witches. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Gallant is in his room and little does he know he's about to get an unexpected visit from the rubber man. His fantasies are taking over his whole entire being and he can't control it anymore. He misses human contact and being skin on skin with another man. Just as Gallant starts to touch himself his door quietly opens and he sees a person with latex come inside and close the door behind them. They have a whip and a pair of handcuffs with them. Gallant thinks this is Michael and he is hoping beyond hope that it actually is. He has been waiting for this moment since the minute he met Michael and immediately he felt strong feelings for him. He particularly grew fond of his hair, his eyes, and his lips.

"Hey stranger, anything I can help you with?" asks Gallant trying to sound seductive as he sits up in his bed. He's wearing nothing but his underwear.

Getting no verbal response but a simple nod of a head, he looks upon this mysterious masked figure with awe and rapture. The rubber man gets closer and cracks his whip on the bed. Gallant seems to enjoy this and looks on with wonder at the sight of his fantasy coming true. He pinches himself to be sure that he's really awake because he doesn't believe this is actually real. Plus the thrill of getting caught gets Gallant even more aroused.

"You can do whatever you want to me. Consider my body as yours," Gallant says as he lies back down with submission.

The figure handcuffs Gallant's hands to the bed with Gallant's face looking down and he clearly sees Gallant is enjoying this so he brings the whip up and smacks him hard on the ass. Gallant cries in pleasure but his mouth is quickly muffled by a gag ball the rubber man retrieves from his pocket. He whips him again several more times with each whipping being even louder and harder than the last. Gallant still seems pleased and he gets whipped even harder.

Ms. Mead hears all of this commotion now that she happens to be walking closeby and she walks closer to the door. She is alarmed by the sounds she hears and the screaming. She decides to go and tell Michael about what she has heard. The rubber man is gone soon after this, Gallant is free from the handcuffs and gag. He falls asleep daydreaming deeply satisfied by this encounter. Ms. Mead is welcomed warmly by Michael and he lets her into his room.

"Sir I have some rather possibly disturbing news to tell you. I was making my nightly rounds and heard some unpleasant noises coming from Gallant's room. I think you should check up on him," she says concerned.

"What were these noises that you supposedly heard?" Michael asks her.

"I think he was being whipped and by whom I don't know, but hopefully you can find out," Mead tells him.

"Thank you for coming to me about this."

Ms. Mead nods and dismisses herself from Michael's room. He follows suit shortly after.

The guy Gallant has the biggest crush on- Michael Langdon is about to stop by. Michael is not pleased with what he has heard about Gallant. He goes to Gallant's room and opens the door. Gallant then wakes up from his light slumber and is glad to see that Michael is there. He thinks Michael is back for another round. Little does he know, Michael is beyond agitated right now.

"Gallant, this impromptu visit won't take long. I promise you."

"Anything I can help you with, Michael?" he asks mischievously. He is still shirtless with only underwear on.

"Mead told me some rather concerning news. She heard disturbing noises coming from your room," he tells him through clenched teeth.

Michael steps closer to Gallant staring him down and looking distasteful. Gallant knows at this point not to lie to Michael and even though he is disappointed that the rubber man is supposedly not Michael, he tells him the truth.

"I was getting exactly what I deserve, sir. I was being punished."

"You were doing what? Tell me the truth," Michael commands.

"I was tied up and being whipped. I have the marks to prove it and I can show you," he begs.

Michael starts to pace back and forth before Gallant.

"That won't be necessary. So is there a twisted part of your brain that actually thinks it was possibly me that was doling out this punishment to you?" Michael asks baffled and rather heatedly.

"I did for a minute I'll admit but now I know that's not the truth."

"How can I make myself any clearer? I am not attracted to you. Read my lips: you and I will never happen!" he says raising his voice.

Gallant is disappointed but not surprised. A part of him is honestly still hoping that Michael could possibly have been the rubber man but decides to let it go.

"Because you are attracted to someone else or other people?" he asks interested.

"That is none of your business and it's for me to know and for you to never find out," Michael says defensively.

"Just tell me the truth. Am I doomed and not going to the sanctuary?" he inquires.

"You would be correct in that assessment. I don't know who you were messing with but I intend to find out."

Michael turns to go and leave and looks behind him one final time. Gallant looks defeated, small, and pathetic. Michael is not too surprised by this turn of events but now his job has become even easier. It's like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Now he knows of one person unworthy of his gratitude and help. Now he wants to find out more about Venable and get to know what troubles her and her weaknesses. He knew his father would be proud of him standing up and taking charge and doing what he needs to do. He would not take his remaining time on earth for granted.


	8. I want something real

Plot: Venable stops by and Michael shares a special connection with Scarlet.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 7 or used in the chapter:

Skeletons and Disgust Me by New Years Day

Note: explicit version 16+ mature rating can be found on wattpad /705079660-surviving-apocalypse-chapter-7 and my profile wattpad /user/melodylangdon or just search MelodyLangdon under username

Dont forget to add dot and com after wattpad

Chapter 7

"I want something real"

After much contemplation, Scarlet decided she needs to see Michael and show him her true self. She wants him to know who she really is, part of her struggle, and to find a deeper connection with him. She's prepared to do what it takes to secure her place in the sanctuary. Little does she know, Michael is more like her than she knows yet. Scarlet goes to find Ms. Mead to hopefully get an appointment with Michael. Mead is easy to find and she takes this opportunity to talk to her.

"I need to see Michael. Would that be possible?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see if I can find him for you."

And with that Mead leaves the room and goes to find Michael. He has just left his room and sees Mead.

"Mead, it's nice to see you." They hug.

"Michael, Scarlet says she needs to see you and that it's urgent."

Michael smiles and he peers into the next room and makes eye contact with Scarlet.

"I'll take care of this, thank you. Remind Venable of our appointment tonight," he reminds her as he goes to greet Scarlet.

"Hello, Michael. I don't want to bother you except I wanted to talk to you privately," she asks hopefully.

"Let's go to the library I'll make sure it's just the two of us," he assures her as he starts walking there.

Scarlet follows and sure enough, they are the only two souls in the library. Michael locks the doors behind them. They sit down and get comfortable.

"Tell me what troubles you, I'm all ears," he says as he looks deep into her eyes.

Scarlet sighs and takes a deep breath. In order to free herself of her burdens, she needs to be honest with people she truly cares about and also hopes she can relate to Michael on a deeper level.

"I used to cut myself especially my arms. It was after my dad passed. I loved him but we had a complicated relationship," she says sounding distressed.

He knows the feeling of betrayal and hurt. He has even had ups and downs with his father but recently he has come to know the true abandonment and loss of not having a good connection with a parent.

"I'm sorry," he says, and for one of the first times in his life, he actually means these words. "I want to see your scars if you'll let me," Michael tells her concerned as he reaches for her hand.

She lets him takes her hand and move the sleeve of her dress on her left arm up. He runs his fingers gently over the indentations left from the scars old and new. She finds her scars to be part of her dark past and wishes she didn't have to live with these burdens. Michael finds her scars to be a part of her that has made her stronger. They make intense eye contact as Michael touches her cuts.

"I wish I could take away the pain. I would heal your scars if I could," he says as he starts kissing her scars ever so softly. She seems to like this and lets him control her completely.

"Thank you. My father and I were close most of my life but one day it ended. He abandoned my mother and I. I later found out he had gotten cancer and passed away," she confides in him.

"My father and I have had our troubles too. I understand what you went through. I've felt lost and alone because of my father," he says glumly.

Scarlet can't believe she has let Michael know all of this but she's pleasantly surprised with how he's handled things.

"You don't deserve that and I think you are worth it."

"I try to be a better version of myself every day. I hope things will get better for both of us," he says.

"I appreciate your time. Thanks for seeing me," she says appreciatively.

Michael looks at the clock and notices the time. It's almost time for his meeting with Venable but he would rather stay here. He knows he can't though.

"I have a meeting to do soon. I'm afraid we will have to end things for now," he says rather disappointedly.

"I understand. I'll see you later."

This exchange has helped Scarlet see a new side of Michael and she appreciates this. She feels fortunate to have met him even though she's not sure where their relationship will go and despite the circumstances of being in outpost 3 she feels that things are starting to really look up.

Michael feels compassion towards this girl. He wants to believe she trusts him. This encounter, if anything, has shown him more about Scarlet and he appreciates her being completely honest with him.

Later…

Today is the day and Venable knows that Michael will be seeing her and they can finally have a serious talk. She has so many questions and is hoping for valid answers. A part of her found Michael mysterious and dark, the other part believed he was rather charming. She zips up her black dress, sprays a little hairspray on her hair, and dabs some perfume on her neck. Satisfied with the final look she leaves her room with her cane and slowly but surely makes her way to Michael's room. Michael is waiting for her and doing some work on his laptop. He tells her to come in after she knocks.

"Venable. Glad you could make it. I wanted to update you on some of the individuals staying here. Gallant has been found to not be suitable for leaving outpost 3 as it turns out."

Venable smiles smugly and rolls her eyes.

"He is a homosexual and a blithering idiot. Those girls though what is your connection with them? You all seem rather close."

"I ask the questions but.. if you must know I'll tell you. They don't question my authority and they do as they are told while being honest with me and all of my questions," he states matter of factly.

"Oh really? If I didn't know better I would say that you are all hooking up," she shoots back at him.

Michael gets up abruptly from his desk and pushes back his chair forcefully.

"Listen to me because I'll say this once. I am choosing who will go to the sanctuary and I don't want anyone challenging me," he says through clenched teeth.

"Then let's get on with this meeting, shall we? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know something troubles you and I want you to reveal to me what it is. You won't get another chance."

Venable looks troubled and defeated. Michael was not someone she wanted to boss her around. She was a strong and independent woman. She was done with taking orders from any man. On the other hand, she wasn't going to risk her chance of making it into the sanctuary. She didn't know if she could trust Michael though.

"I have terrible scar marks from a terrible accident. A fire," she says trembling.

"You need to show me. This is your only time to do this and I will not ask you again," he tells her in a serious tone as he reaches for the zipper on her dress.

She wants to shrug him off but thinks twice about doing this she doesn't want to test his limits. An image from the past and the incident comes to her mind. She is trapped in a burning building. The flames are engulfing her but just as she's about to welcome death she is rescued from the flames. Michael starts to undo the zipper and she is shaking slightly from the memory and his touch. He moves the dress back more and sees underneath the scars she tries to hide. He runs his fingers slowly among the burn marks. Venable can't take it anymore.

"Michael stop! Please!" she commands.

"Tell me how you got these scars."

"I c-c-can't," she stutters.

Michael re-zips her dress and slowly starts backing away from her.

"Very well then. You are dismissed," he says coldly.

Venable scolds herself internally but she already knows she is probably doomed.


	9. you make me want to be better

Plot: Harmony's secret and Mallory's revelation.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 8 or used in the chapter:

Fighter by In This Moment and Perfectly Flawed by Otep

Note: Note: explicit version 16+ mature rating can be found on wattpad / 705895027-surviving-apocalypse-chapter-8 and my profile wattpad /user/melodylangdon or just search MelodyLangdon under username

Dont forget to add dot and com after wattpad

Chapter 8

"You make me want to be better"

The remaining survivors are in the library and they are listening to the same song as usual. There's no relief for the end of the world and the comfort of being in a shelter and away from the chaos is starting to become too much for them. The same mundane and boring every day schedule is starting to mess with their heads. Mallory can't take it anymore and she decides to go to her room. Coco follows her thinking that being anywhere but here is a better choice. Coco goes to sit down next to Mallory on her bed and they share an "I know how you feel" look. Mallory wants Coco to know what she thinks of Michael and to possibly team up if need be when the time comes. She didn't trust him and she needed Coco on her side. Not having talked to either of the other witches in days she realizes that they must have fallen under Michael's charms and she is disappointed yet not surprised. She knew that Michael, Harmony, and Scarlet had been spending quite some time together lately. She wondered how Venable felt about that. Mead seemed to not even care and just went about minding her own business.

"Michael, he's I don't know how to explain it but I sense there's something evil about him."

"Really? He's quite charming though. But my interview with him though didn't go as well as I had planned," Coco says rolling her eyes.

Mallory knew the feeling well. Michael detested her and even worse she didn't care. She would rather be on the good side than to join his evil forces.

"I can't believe him about anything he says. He has a dark aura and the energy he gives off I can't help but believe he's trying to brainwash us. He won't get me though I'm not weak enough to fall for it and I hope that you aren't either," she tells Coco with hope that she will be believed.

"Exactly what I was thinking and while that face of his and that lovely hair is beautiful I'm not going to fall for it but what do we do? I'm just an heiress who had money and a great sense of fashion," she gloats.

"Well Coco, we can't all be heiresses but I think that you should know. I'm a witch. But you can't tell Michael. And I was sent here to kill him," she confesses to Coco.

"You have nothing to worry about. You can trust me. And when the time comes I'll help you out and do what you need me to."

Little do they know but Scarlet hears this interaction outside of the door. She plans to later tell Michael about what she has heard.

Later on…

Not being able to take it any longer, Michael decides to visit Harmony's room to see her again. He thought he could go a few days without seeing her but his desire has been growing stronger and he doesn't know how to stop it. Scarlet is taking a bath. Michael lets himself into their room and locks the door. Harmony looks glad to see him just like he had hoped she would be. She urges him to sit down next to her on her bed. He obliges and they hug briefly.

"I'm so glad that you are here. There's something I think I should tell you."

"Anything you want to tell me you can just say it. I want you to confide in me," he urges her.

"Reading the Satanic Bible has got me thinking about doing unto others and an eye for an eye. There's something that happened in my past that I regret and I wanted you to know. I got pregnant and had an abortion when I was younger in high school. My teacher took advantage of me. I wanted to keep it but"… she trails off thinking. Michael looks concerned and gently strokes her hand with his fingers. She continues. "I couldn't bear to have it and I wasn't ready but he blackmailed me into sleeping with him in the first place. I should've gotten revenge but I never did. It's a big regret of mine," she says with sorrow in her eyes.

Michael takes pity on this girl and he understands that she would be a good mother and since she wanted to have a baby but couldn't he knew he could deliver when that time came to repopulate the earth. He wouldn't push her but if she were to give birth to his children he would gladly help her. She would have whatever her heart desired and he would give her the world.

"Tell me more how did he plan to blackmail you?"

"He caught me one day with another girl making out and he threatened to tell everyone. I was in a religious private school and a closed-minded community. My mom supported my coming out when I was ready but I knew others would be quick to judge, especially my father," the pain in her eyes was apparent. Michael felt a special connection with her and with Mead she was so much like a mother figure to him so he was glad that Harmony had a good relationship with her mother.

He kisses her head gingerly and they share a special look.

"You should have punished him but at least he's gone now. He won't hurt you anymore. Mead is like a mother to me and those connections with our mom's are important and I'm sorry she's gone from you now," he reassures her as they embrace.

"I want a baby one day if that would even be possible now. I feel safe with you and not to say that we would have a baby but if we did I wouldn't mind it at all. I actually think I'd like that very much."

"Good. I would say that is a very real possibility. If we need to repopulate and you are willing then we shall see." There is hope in his eyes. I should go before anyone especially Venable gets suspicious. And as much as I'd like to wait for Scarlet to come out and join us, I'll see you both soon."

They hug and Michael leaves. Michael didn't quite expect that turn of events but he's glad that it happened. Harmony is too.


	10. before the fall

Plot: Flashbacks from Michael, Harmony, and Scarlet's pasts.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 9 or used in the chapter:

Before the Fall by September Mourning and Do You Think I'm a Whore by Kittie.

Warning: non-graphic rape depicted viewer discretion is advised

Chapter 9

"Before the Fall"

The past before the Apocalypse…

Hawthorne's School for boys. Michael is off school for the weekend and he's spending time on a date with a girl he likes, Kim. This is Michael's first date and he's not yet experienced with any girl. He meets up with his date at her house. She lets him in her house and they go to her room. No one else is home. Michael watches her finish doing her makeup. She's wearing red lipstick and applying blue eyeshadow. She's wearing a blue dress.

"Where do you want to go? I was thinking we could grab some food and go to the movies. Does that sound good?" he asks as he nervously messes with his tie.

"That sounds fine but maybe we can stay here for a bit and spend some quality time." She moves closer to Michael and lays next to him on the bed.

"What did you have in mind?"

She reaches over and kisses him. He kisses back harder. She runs her fingers through his lovely blonde curly locks and pushes him down on the bed. Michael is a virgin, she isn't. They start getting hot and heavy and she reaches for his belt buckle and begins to undo it. He doesn't object and he unclasps her bra. She helps him remove her dress. He then removes his pants and they continue to kiss. Soon Michael's suit is removed and his shirt. Her panties are gone too.

"You're a good kisser," Kim confides to him as bites his lip and moans in his mouth.

"You are too. But I'm a v-vir-virgin," he stammers as he stops kissing her suddenly.

She pulls back and looks deeply into his eyes. She wants to make sure Michael is completely comfortable. She wants him to trust her. She also doesn't want him to think that his being inexperienced will affect her in a negative way. She knows she wants him and he wants her and they both want to make each other feel good so there shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm not but I can help you out, guide you through it." And with that he smiles at her and they continue to kiss. She positions his left hand on her right boob and encourages him to fondle her. He does and she moves her right hand to his boxers until she's hovering over his protruding member. He moans into her mouth to this encouraging her to keep going. She always thought it was hot when guys moaned. She begins to leave a hickey on his neck and he does the same for her. He is now dominating her and she's pinned to the bed. Submissive Michael was kind of hot to her but now him taking control turned her on even more. One thing leads to another and they make love. Michael wore a condom and he still enjoyed every single second of it. He wanted to savor the moment, live in it, and keep it forever. He didn't want to go back to the cruel reality of the real world. They cuddle each other and share a special night together. Michael's first time with a girl was complete and shortly after they started dating. A few years later Kim died in a car crash. Michael was heartbroken but was going to try to move on.

Skip to- Scarlet back at age 20 she's an escort.

At a hotel with a client, Scarlet has been paid for the night and she's going to be engaging in some BDSM. The guy is named Tom, he's 50, a divorcee, and an avid participant of S&M activities. Scarlet is dressed up like a dominatrix. They have shared some wine together and some food in the hotel suite. They are now ready to see where the night takes them.

"Take off your clothes and lie down," Scarlet demands of Tom. He does and he's ready for what may come and for any punishment that Scarlet doles out to him.

She eagerly brings him his punishment. She uses her whip on him a bunch of times, some hot wax, all while his arms are tied up to the bed post. He uses his safe word "RED" and she immediately stops.

"Do you want to switch positions? I'll give you twice the amount I pay for an hour together," he asks her.

"I guess but don't forget our safe word is "RED" and start slow."

He nods in agreement and they switch positions on the bed. Little does Scarlet know something bad is about to happen. Tom gave his extra key to the hotel room to a group of guys in a gang and they are going to do something unforgiveable. Tom starts whipping her. Lightly at first. He then alternates the whip with his hands and starts spanking her. She screams out in delight. The gang has just come in. She doesn't notice them at first. There are three of them and they are all of mixed race. Tom stops whipping her. She notices the men and screams. He muffles her mouth with a rag.

"These guys are here and they want to have some fun too. You want to be treated like a whore? They'll make sure you are treated just like that!"

She whimpers and cries out in pain and the guys just laugh and mock her. They are big and tough and as much as she tries to fight them off they all rape her one by one. She is left there after cowering in a ball on the bed.

Three months later Scarlet has found Tom and the guys in the gang who have sexually assaulted her. She sets their gang headquarters on fire. There are no survivors but the arsonist remains unknown and justice is served.

Cut to- Harmony is in school and she's staying after school for detention with the teacher she is having an affair with, Mr. Wilson. He is a brunette with glasses, he's a student teacher, and he's in his 20's. Harmony is 17. Wilson has been having an affair for a month now with Harmony. He doesn't know it yet but she is pregnant.

"Looking to have a little fun?" he asks her mischievously.

Harmony is worried about his reaction to her soon to be confession. She knows she can't have this baby and knows that Wilson wouldn't want her to have one either. She is going to have to have an abortion but she needs the money to do this.

"I can't. I'm pregnant." She looks away from him out the window.

He slaps her across the face and grabs her forcefully and pushes her up against the blackboard. She is in shock more than anything.

"You little slut! I didn't knock you up who else have you been screwing?!" He angrily demands.

"No one only you and you never used a condom so it shouldn't come as any surprise. And not only that you blackmailed me!" She yells bitterly.

"No I didn't and if I had you would prove to me that I'm the father!" He states furiously through clenched teeth.

He grabs her and throws her face down on the desk. He spanks her forcefully a few times. She's grateful when the pain finally stops.

"I'll prove it to you and then you'll help me to get an abortion!" She promises him.

"There's no way you are having a baby and the town finding out I'm the father there's no way. I'm going to give you the money and you're going to fix it!" He roars back.

"If you don't I'll get you fired," she threatens him.

He goes to open the door and ushers her to leave. She does. A day later she gets the money from him and books an appointment at the abortion clinic. A week after that she has the abortion.


	11. 3 is better than 2

Plot: Halloween and a special night to remember. Michael and the witches have a fun night of sin

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 10 or used in the chapter:

Do Not Disturb by Halestorm, Hatefuck by Motionless In White, Adrenalize by In This Moment, and Evidence by Marilyn Manson

Note: a threesome is depicted but not extremely detailed viewer discretion is advised

The explicit mature version can be found on my wattpad under username melodylangdon or wattpad /707854487-surviving-apocalypse-chapter-10

Chapter 10

"3 is better than 2"

It's a very special night and Halloween has finally arrived. The special Halloween party is mandatory and all guests must attend. Michael has to no one's surprise declined the invitation and he makes sure that Harmony and Scarlet don't have to attend either. He has given his note to Venable dismissing the girls from the party and he is about to deliver his note to the girls about meeting him in his room in an hour. He has Mead deliver the letter. She slips it under the crack in the door. Harmony sees it first and she picks it up to read it out loud. It says: "Hello. Meet me in my room at 8 p.m. don't worry about the party. Just show up in my room don't bothering knocking. Just come in and wear your best. After all, it's Halloween. I greatly look forward to seeing both of you." –Michael

"I'm so excited I love Halloween and spending it with Michael will be the best!" Scarlet gushes as she starts to brush her hair and get ready to put on makeup.

"Me too I think it will be a night to remember for all of us but I already know that it will be for me."

Harmony starts applying her makeup and getting all dolled up. Scarlet is worried about Michael's safety after hearing what Mallory said so decides to confess what she knows.

"I think about what Mallory said but I think what I heard her say is even worse. She told Coco in her room the other night that she planned to kill Michael that it was her duty and her witch sisters sent her here to fulfill it," Scarlet says in a worried tone.

"We have to tell Michael no question about it and as soon as possible," Harmony says nods in agreement.

Since it's Halloween both girls have decided to wear costumes but have to improvise greatly. Harmony decides to go as a cat by wearing a leopard dress, leopard boots, and black tights while adding a finishing touch of whiskers and a nose with some of her black eyeliner and eye shadow. Scarlet is going to wear all red and be the devil. Red heels, red tights, a red blouse, and red skirt. They soon finish getting ready and go to Michael's room. Sure enough, the door is unlocked when they enter Michael greets them with a smile. He has just finished a ritual and has about 20 candles all lit up. The door locks instantly behind them. Michael is shirtless but he is wearing black leather pants. He eyes both of the girls up and down with delight and impressed that they went to so much effort to really get into the Halloween spirit. Both girls walk closer to him.

"I love the outfits!" He sounds eager as he bites his bottom lip. "A cat and a devil."

"Thanks thought that since it was Halloween this would be a great thing to do," Harmony says.

"Tis' the season to be naughty!" Scarlet playfully jokes.

Harmony has composed a note to give to Michael. She wrote down one of her favorite quotes from the Satanic Bible to share with him so he knows she has been reading about it. She gives Michael the note. He takes it and reads it, the quote is: "Satanism encourages any form of sexual expression you may desire, so long as it hurts no one else. If all parties involved are mature adults who willingly take full responsibility for their actions and voluntarily engage in a given form of sexual expression - even if it is generally considered taboo - then there is no reason for them to repress their sexual inclinations." –Anton Lavey

"You have a keen eye, Harmony and this is one of my favorite quotes too. Like I told you before sex should be celebrated and we should give in to our carnal desires. With that said, I'm not going to make either of you do anything you don't want to do," he assures them as he motions for them to join him on the bed.

"So we can just talk? Or we can maybe have a little fun…" Scarlet tells him as she boldly sits down in his lap. He is slightly turned on by this and kisses her on the lips. Harmony sits down on the other side of Michael.

Michael snaps his fingers and his playlist on his computer starts playing. The song is Do Not Disturb by Halestorm. "If I were you I'll bring your girlfriend too. Two is better than one, three is better than two. Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through, that says: 'Do not disturb.'"

The moment feels right and all 3 of them are thinking the same thing. Suddenly the party supposedly going on downstairs seems like the most boring thing in the world to all of them. Neither girl is wearing any panties or bras underneath. They were hoping, even expecting this moment but not sure if it would happen. They decided to do this just in case. Michael is aroused and this is about to be his first threesome but he won't let them know that and it doesn't matter anyway because he knows how to please and neither girl will walk away disappointed after this night is through.

"I'm up for what both of you want," Harmony proudly states. She kisses Scarlet on the lips seductively with a little tongue. Michael enjoys seeing this and pulls Harmony in for a kiss with him.

"I guess we should follow Michael's lead then" Scarlet readily agrees as she starts to unbuckle his leather belt.

"I'll take good care of both of you," he assures them as he helps Scarlet with the task of removing his belt.

The song now playing is Hatefuck by Motionless In white. "I am an architect of difference, you are just a hole. Oh, how I love to hear you beckon and stripped to the bone. But when I come around I come inside and just leave. Because if I had a heart I wouldn't wear it on my fucking sleeve!" Things start to get hot and heavy now. Michael has his pants unzipped, belt off, and pants, as well as underwear, are both removed. Both girls start to admire his lovely length and Harmony encourages Scarlet to go first by pulling Scarlet's head to rest just slightly above Michael's member. The song continues: "You know you love it when we "oh oh oh." I want it dirty, with the lights on, filthy, vile, and obscene. I wanna show you what a bitch I can be!" They both pleasure Michael orally together. Everyone enjoys it and Michael calls them his 'obedient slaves.' Both girls remove all of their clothes and lay down next to each other on the bed while they also start making out.

"Please each other for me," he begs of them.

Harmony gets on top of Scarlet and whispers "I've missed this, now just relax."

Scarlet lets Harmony explore her body with her tongue. She licks from her neck to her chest, to her stomach, and slowly working her way to her inner thighs. They are making eye contact with each other and both alternately look up at Michael occasionally who is sitting in a nearby chair gladly looking on with pleasure and delight.

The next song comes on and it's Adrenalize by In This Moment. "Come a little bit closer, before we begin. Lemme tell you how I want it and exactly what I need. I'm here for one drug; I'm only here for one thing." Michael is enjoying everything he is seeing and he is only wondering why he hadn't gone through with this sooner. Both girls are eager to obey and serve him. He knew they would have places at the sanctuary. He hoped that they would accept his offer.

They switch positions and now Scarlet is pleasing Harmony with her tongue and fingers simultaneously. They are moaning in pleasure. The song continues: "I can't deny I'd die without this. Make me feel like a god. Music, love, and sex. Adrenalize me." Michael loves watching them but he is ready to be pleasured some more and to please both of these beautiful women.

"Scarlet, get on your back and open your legs for me." He commands her in a slightly bossy but also playful tone.

She does and he takes charge of her while also paying close attention to Harmony and her reactions to this. He pushes into her. Harmony just looks on in lust and encouragement.

The next song is Evidence by Marilyn Manson. "You have eyes that lead me on and a body that shows me death. Your lips look like they were made for something else, but they just suck my breath. I want your pain to taste why you're ashamed." They soon break free from one another and Michael places a kiss on her forehead. Harmony motions for Michael to come to her by beckoning to him with her pointer finger. He dominates her. He makes her scream and he muffles her cries with his hand. They all enjoy and explore each other's bodies for the next hour and when it's all done they lay down next to each other in sweat and post-orgasmic high. Harmony and Scarlet's makeup is all wiped off as it should be after some good sex.

"That was amazing!" Harmony gushes as she kisses Scarlet on the cheek.

"Let's do it again sometime," Scarlet agrees as she puts an arm around Michael's side.

Michael just smiles and nods his head.

"You girls are a lot to handle but I think we can find a way to make that work," he replies slyly.

"Guess we should go back to our room soon," Harmony suggests.

"No don't go anywhere and don't worry about Venable either. I'll take care of her," he assures them as he puts his arms around both of them and pulls them closer. It was what all of them expected and ended up being even better than they could have hoped.

They sleep together that night and don't wake up until late morning the next day.


	12. Don't fear the reaper

Plot: Who is doomed and who will survive? Plus there's a very special appearance from some of the witches of the coven.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 11 or used in the chapter:

Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars and Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult.

Warnings: some light violence and occasional bad language

Chapter 11

"Don't Fear the Reaper"

Flashback to the Halloween party- Gallant, Mallory, Mead, Venable, Coco, Emily, Timothy, and Grandma Evie are all having a Halloween event and they are having a special dinner for once. Or so they think. They are all sitting down and instead of a cube they are having pasta and wine. They are all surprised when the food is laid out.

"I think it's typical that Langdon and both those girls aren't here like usual," Coco scoffs as she teases her hair up.

"Yep, no surprise there," Mallory agrees with her rolling her eyes.

Venable calls everyone to order by stomping her cane up and down.

"Attention, everyone! I hope you are all grateful for this feast. We will not be having this again so enjoy. And Happy Halloween! Cheers!" she says as she raises her wine glass.

Everyone else does the same. Mead and Venable exchange a knowing look with one another. They know what is about to happen but no one else is prepared for the horror that is soon to come. They are all ready for a real meal in what seems like forever although some of them are a bit suspicious. Little do they know everything is poisoned. Venable and Mead prepared their own food and poured their own wine before they used arsenic to poison the rest of the meal. Everyone takes a drink from their glasses.

"This is good," Gallant remarks as he takes a bite of his pasta.

"Delicious," Evie agrees as she does the same.

Everyone is eating now and Venable looks on smirking in delight. She is eager to see them all start dropping dead like flies. She knows Michael won't be happy since he wanted to get rid of them all on his own in his own special way but she doesn't care and knows that she can handle him when the time comes. And those two girls of course them. How she despised them. She would make sure that they paid.

"I don't feel so good," Emily says with a hand over her stomach.

"Me neither," Timothy concurs.

They all start coughing and soon vomiting. Mead looks on with pleasure as does Venable. They start laughing at their expense. Soon everyone is out cold on the floor. Mead starts to check their pulses and Venable finishes her glass of wine.

"That was easy," Venable remarks.

"Too easy almost but it's done," Mead replies smugly.

"Guards get rid of these bodies," Venable orders them.

The bodies are soon moved to another room and the door is locked.

Next day- Mead and Venable are getting ready to go to Michael's room and they have two guards with them. She plans to take care of the witches because they are a growing problem and threat to her and Michael. Meanwhile, Michael and the two witches are still in bed naked and totally exposed with only a little bit of sheets over them. Venable turns the doorknob only to find out that it's locked. She takes the master key and unlocks it. She storms in with shock and her mouth open wide.

"Michael, Harmony, and Scarlet get up! All of you are a disgrace! It's over," she shouts at them. She has a knife with her slightly concealed behind her back.

Michael can't see it yet but he is done with her and out for blood he knows she has to die today. Right here and right now.

"Get out of my room!" Michael bellows as he gets up and quickly throws a red silk robe around him as he marches over to Venable full of seething anger and rage bottled up inside of him ready to explode.

"You are all fucking disgusting! A threesome of all things?!" She angrily shouts at them as she stomps her cane. She reveals the knife. Mead is behind her now.

"They are all dead, Michael," Mead tells him.

"Mead, guards, I want you both to shoot these girls to death and then Michael!" Venable screams.

He angrily clenches and unclenches both of his fists after hearing this comment. He is going to have Venable killed no question about it. Mead pulls out her gun and so do the guards and they aim at Harmony and Scarlet but to no avail. Michael uses his powers to stop them and the bullets fly out of the guns and land everywhere. The guard's neck snaps and he tumbles to the ground. Mead looks at him with shock and so does Venable. Venable tries to make her way to the door and to get away and lock herself up safe in her room to hide but she's too late. Harmony and Scarlet look on surprised but ready to see what will happen next. They are in suspense.

"Stab her, Mead. NOW!" Michael commands.

"Yes, sir!" Mead replies as she takes the knife from Venable and tackles her to the ground. Venable tries to put up a fight but it's no use. Both girls look on in surprise. Mead stabs Venable repeatedly. Once through the heart, twice in the shoulder, several times in the stomach, twice in each of her sides, and finally she slices her throat. Blood pools everywhere congealing the floor around her with a wet sticky mess. Michael smiles in delight and looks towards the two witches. He is satisfied now.

"I was always loyal to her I don't know why I did that," Mead cries out in shock.

"Yes, I know. Now you are loyal to me. It's going to be ok," he assures her as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Harmony and Scarlet start to get up to get dressed. Michael dismisses Mead for now. She leaves and they are all alone once again. Michael walks back over to the witches and sits down on the bed.

"I can't believe she's dead I hated her but..." Harmony stammers.

Scarlet nods her head readily in agreement. Michael sighs and crosses his legs.

"She was asking for it I had to," he assures them.

"I believe you. I have something to tell you Michael about Scarlet and me."

Michael nods his head and urges her to go on and continue with what she has to confess to him.

"I was a practicing witch. I'm not anymore I lost my way but I want you to know I am a different person now," she tells him shakily unsure of what his response will be.

"I was too but I don't even know who that girl is anymore. And I don't want you to panic but Scarlet overheard Mallory and she told Coco that she was supposed to kill you," Scarlet confesses feeling a sense of relief and weight lift off of her shoulders.

Michael grabs each of their hands in his own and squeezes them gently. He has adoration and cares for them something he never thought would happen. He's made peace with it though and even though the girls are witches who are his arch enemy, he is willing to compromise. He also wants them to know the real and honest truth about himself.

"It's ok because you've both proven your loyalty. I'm not leaving either of you. It's us against the world quite literally now," he playfully jokes. He continues. "There's something that both of you should know about me. I am the antichrist and I was sent to earth to bring upon the end times."

Both of the girl's mouths go agape in surprise at first but then they smile.

"You mean your father is Satan?" Harmony asks.

"Your father is the devil?" Scarlet sounds shocked.

"Yes indeed. I hope that doesn't bother either of you. In fact, even if you wanted to stay witches it could work. As long as you both were the type of witches that submitted to me completely," he contemplates starting to think about this.

Michael is interrupted mid-thought by a sudden and mysterious vision that has befallen him. He sees witches, a coven of them, coming into the outpost and reviving Mallory of all people. And Coco. They are alive still? How could that be? Michael thought for sure that they were all dead. He wanted to do the job first but no, of course, Venable had to ruin his plans. This couldn't do. He gets up and gets into his boots, pants, and jacket.

"Finish getting dressed we need to plan our strategy to defeat that coven!" He tells them urgently.

Madison, Constance, and Myrtle are all downstairs and they have just begun to resurrect Mallory and Coco. Things are about to get interesting…


	13. the battle

Plot: Michael fights the witches and finds who is truly by his side-his ride or die. Plus some flashbacks from Michael as boy wonder

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 11 or used in the chapter:

Half God Half Devil by In This Moment and Antichrist Superstar by Marilyn Manson

Warnings: some light violence and occasional bad language

Chapter 12

"The battle"

Flashback to Michael completing the seven wonders. All of the witches are present Madison Montgomery, Cordelia Goode, Queenie, Zoey Benson, Myrtle Snow, among others. Michael so far has completed the wonders of concilium, transmutation, divination, clairvoyance, among others. Descensum is the final one he needs to complete. Previously at Hawthorne school, he used this power of divination and saw prophecies on a reflective surface. He used it on a mirror in order to find a book at the behest of the warlocks. Clairvoyance or telekinesis was used through reading the mind of another warlock. Through concilium – Michael used the magical ability to control the will of another. He was able to do this by controlling Zoey and Madison as they danced. Through transmutation, he used the magical ability to instantaneously move from one location to another. The final test is descensum which is the magical ability to descend into the netherworlds of the afterlife. This power is also known as Astral Projection. This is the unique ability to enter the personal hells of others. He must bring back Misty Day from her own personal hell. Michael closes his eyes and recites the incantation/spell of "Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi. DESCENSUM."

He is now in another world, more importantly, the personal hell of Misty Day. She is in one of her worst nightmares ever. Misty being a kind and caring witch who loves towards nature and especially animals. She is trapped in a slaughterhouse as a worker. Everything about it makes her hate it. She can't believe she has to be here every second of every day. She is trapped forever, or so she thinks. The smells, the sights, and the sounds of the animals going to slaughter are sickening to her. Her main task at the slaughterhouse is to cut already prepared slabs of beef. She struggles constantly with this task and can't bring herself to complete it without being forced by another person to finish the job. While in tears, just as she is about to bring down the knife on the dead cow, again for the millionth time, she is startled by a strange and unknown figure. It is Michael Langdon aka the boy wonder and the Antichrist. Her boss, who has been ranting at her and forcing her hand to cut the meat, quickly has his throat slit by Michael. Misty's mouth gasps open in pure terror but some relief. She is overcome with emotion and doesn't know what to do.

"I'm here to do for you what your supreme couldn't," Michael states matter of factly as he extends his right hand towards her so she can take it. Not sure if she can trust him, Misty plans to get to the bottom of this.

"Why are you helping me?" she questions still between sobs.

"Because I can and I've been assigned to so no more questions, come with me," he begs as she finally grasps his hand.

She shakes her head yes still a little unsure. Michael transcends back to the coven and Misty follows shortly after he does. She starts appearing first her head, then the rest of her body. She comes to startled and apprehensive yet relieved once she sees her favorite person on earth, Cordelia Goode. Misty has always had deep feelings for Cordelia and is secretly in love with her. Cordelia feels the same but won't admit her feelings either. Cordelia rushes over to Misty's side as she opens her eyes and starts to stand up. Michael is looking over at them happily and satisfied he completed all of the seven wonders. Misty is overcome with joy and crying tears of happiness. Cordelia and Misty embrace. Madison walks right up to Misty.

"Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you had seen the last of me," Madison smiles smugly.

"Misty, I've known you for such a short time but I've missed you so much," Cordelia gushes as she's still hugging Misty.

Misty is in awe of all that has happened. After giving up and just about accepting her fate as a meat factory worker forever, she is glad she is free from her own personal living hell.

"I've missed you too I can't believe I'm back here!" she exclaims cheerfully as she starts to hug her other coven sisters.

"It's all thanks to Michael," Zoey remarks.

Misty forces a smile at Michael. She doesn't trust him but she's still happy nonetheless.

Cut to present day- Michael and the witches are about to battle but first…

"We need a plan we need to do a ritual and ask for guidance. Plus I need to know I have devotion from both of you," Michael tells them.

He starts to make a pentagram and he cuts himself on his chest and starts to draw the blood. He hands the knife over to Harmony to cut herself and follow suit. She takes the knife and cuts her hand per Michael's instruction and encouragement. She joins Michael in the circle and spreads her blood. Next Scarlet takes the knife to her arm. They are all together now in the pentagram. Michael starts them off as they join hands.

"Father, show us guidance and give us your strength. Help us to defeat these witches!" He yells as his eyes go from closed to open and they finally turn to black. He continues. "I need you to help me stop them all and give wisdom and power to my two loyal subjects. Ave Satanas!"

Michael gets up and leaves the circle. Both of them are looking at him in awe. He puts his shirt back on and gives the girls towels to wipe off the blood. They get cleaned up quickly and they all get ready to face the coven.

"Do me a favor. Pretend you are still witches and fool them. I need you to promise me you are on my side," he commands not breaking eye contact with either of them.

"You are my future, Michael. I'll do what you need me to, anything," Scarlet promises.

He kisses her gently on the forehead and smiles.

"I can do this. I want to do this," Harmony swears.

Michael nods and opens the door.

"Stay here and wait for me if they come for you to fight them with all that you have. The daggers and knives should work," Michael commands them.

Meanwhile... as the ritual was happening all of the witches present in the coven have found Mallory and Coco and have resurrected them back from the brink of death. They open their eyes and sit up. Unsure of what has happened and not even fully aware that they had died and come back to life. The other witches are looking down at them.

"What happened where am I?" Mallory asks bewildered.

Coco touches her hair to make sure it's all in place before standing up.

"We don't have much time Michael is coming we brought you back from the dead," Cordelia tells them.

"Michael is coming and so are two ex-witches," Mallory exclaims.

"Cordelia lets all prepare. Everyone be ready we need to defeat them," Myrtle urges.

They all look at each other knowingly and prepared to battle the Antichrist and his loyal subjects. Mead is also on her way.

"I'll make them wish they never crossed the coven," Coco promises as she takes a stake from the fireplace all ready to do battle.

Cordelia is hoping this will work. It's their last chance to save humanity and to turn back time, go to the past, and stop Michael Langdon once and for all. Mead and Michael make their way towards the witches. They catch Cordelia's attention first.

"I beg you to all bow down to me and to accept me as your ruler and I will give you all places at my table in hell. You are either with me or against me," Michael offers. It's his final offer but none of the coven is buying it.

"You must be joking that's not going to happen," Cordelia promises him.

Mead holds her gun steady. She's ready to shoot and to take them out by all means necessary. She aims to fire at Cordelia but she is forcefully thrown from the top of the stairs and explodes to the ground down below. Cordelia has used her powers against Mead to cause her untimely death and destruction. She is completely unrecognizable besides some of her face being intact slightly still. Michael can't believe it and he's ready to end the witches completely even more once and for all. He hurriedly goes down the steps running at full speed and the witches look on in amusement. He goes over to Mead and holds her head or what's left of it in his hands. He fights back his oncoming tears as much as he possibly can. The anger inside him grows even stronger now. He stands up and sees the witches staring back at him. He hated them all he wanted to make them suffer and watch them burn. It was over for them at this point. Or so he thought.

"She's gone and you're next. And those two girls you are hiding who were practicing witches we will find them and if they refuse to join us we will get rid of them," Cordelia promises.

Madison picks up the gun Mead had and walks closer to Michael.

"Say goodnight asshole!" Just before she's about to shoot her gun at Michael he clenches and unclenches his hand and her head explodes.

Just then Coco aims another gun at Michael. He doesn't act fast enough and he's shot down cold. Coco shoots him again for good measure. Minutes later he comes back revived and even stronger than before. Coco's whole torso snaps and she collapses to the ground with just one snap of Michael's fingers. Mallory starts to run away to get to the bathtub and go back in time before Michael can stop her. Michael notices she is leaving but he has more pressing matters to attend to first. He has Cordelia and Myrtle in his sights. Harmony and Scarlet have made their way downstairs to find a big mess of dead bodies and blood everywhere. They couldn't bear waiting any longer and knew they needed to help Michael. They wanted to prove their loyalty and Michael needed to know he had two faithful women by his side.

"You must be the ex-witches. Are you going to join us or the antichrist?" Myrtle asks.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Harmony tells them as she steps closer with a dagger behind her back.

"We aren't witches anymore and this is going to end," Scarlet threatens them.

Cordelia suddenly makes both girls shoes catch fire. They stop, drop, and roll. They extinguish the flames and stay down. Cordelia looks back to Michael.

"It's over Michael, but feel free to come and get me if you so wish," she challenges as she storms off and goes up the stairs hurriedly to follow Mallory.

Myrtle paralyzes both girls rendering them both temporarily weak and powerless. Michael goes over to their side and uses his powers of telekinesis to stop her. Suddenly a table comes hurtling at her knocking her out cold. Michael kneels down to Harmony and Scarlet. He is distraught and wants to help them as quickly as possible so he can return to destroying Mallory and Cordelia.

"I let you both down. Come back to me," he screams. He uses his mind and powers to undo their paralysis. They come to and their moods brighten as soon as they see Michael looking down at them.

"Michael, what's happening?" Harmony asks.

"I need to take care of something but please be careful. Look out for each other," he orders them.

He takes off and rushes up the stairs. Cordelia is waiting for Michael to show up and she is beginning the spell to bring Mallory back to murder house to finish off a young 13-year-old Michael. Michael sees them prepare to transport Mallory back. He conjures up knives and throws them at Mallory through the power of telekinesis. She tries to duck down into the bathtub but it's no use she's stabbed in multiple places including the abdomen, neck, stomach, and arms. She starts to sink and chokes while bleeding out in her own blood. Michael satisfied moves towards Cordelia. She looks pathetic, weak, and she's now totally at his mercy.

"You think you've won but you are a pathetic and scared little boy. You will burn in hell but Mead won't be there," she seethes at him. She feels defeated. Mallory was their last chance but now that she's dead she won't let Michael find satisfaction in killing her. She grabs a knife from Mallory's chest and stabs herself in the heart.

Michael's mouth goes wide in shock. He wanted to kill Cordelia more than anything but now he won't get to. He is satisfied that her death has come though. Meanwhile downstairs... Myrtle isn't dead and she comes to. Both girls are looking at her with hatred in their eyes. They know this isn't over yet and they need to finish her off. Before Myrtle can do anything, Harmony takes the stake on the ground and drives it through Myrtle's heart. Scarlet shoots her with the gun. There is nothing left but a bloody mess, two ex-witches, and the antichrist. Michael is now standing next to them both with pride in his eyes.

"It's over for good now. And I have you both to help thank for that," Michael says as he embraces them both.

"I'm sorry about Mead but I am glad we did what we came here to do," Scarlet says reassuringly.

"Me too. Whatever happens next as long as I have you both I don't care," Harmony states as she kisses Scarlet, then Michael.

They have each other and even though the world was gone and their former sisters in the name of the coven were destroyed, they knew that reigning with the antichrist in hell was better than serving in heaven.

To be continued- the finale


	14. new world

Plot: The new world/beginning, starting over, the sanctuary, and of course the finale for Michael, Scarlet, and Harmony.

Songs/bands that inspired me while writing chapter 13/the final chapter or used in the finale:

Sexual Hallucination and Scarlet by In This Moment, Black Sabbath from the satanic perspective by Type O Negative, Devour by Marilyn Manson, and Killing Loneliness by H.I.M. (His Infernal Majesty).

Warnings: some light fluff and smut, sexual scenarios, and sexual situations

NSFW full finale here: wattpad /711075940-surviving-apocalypse-a-new-world

Note- just my imagination of the sanctuary and what I think it should be/look like. Misrepresentations of modern Satanism as well.

Chapter 13- the finale

"A new world"

Weeks later the wreckage and the dead bodies are all behind them. They have all moved into the sanctuary. It's almost as big as a mansion. There's the gray's who do the housekeeping and all of the chores including cooking, a library, a wine cellar, a huge stock of food, a huge kitchen and dining room, king-sized beds, 20 rooms, some offices, lots of furniture, a music room, and 7 bathrooms. They have all settled in and are ready for the future together. Michael, Harmony, and Scarlet have just finished their dinner of wine and lasagna with potatoes and bread. They are all in the master bedroom talking and passing the time by listening to music. Currently, the band HIM and the song Killing Loneliness is playing.

"With the venomous kiss you gave me. I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness). With the warmth of your arms you saved me, oh, I'm killing loneliness with you. The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb. I'm killing loneliness."

Harmony and Scarlet are drawing and Michael is on his laptop. He stops what he is working on suddenly and gets their attention.

"I want to tell you both about my past a little bit. I hope you both know I am glad you are here and I want you to know the full truth," he says as they look up at him encouraging him to go on. He continues, "Mead was killed by the witches, twice so they had to go I hope you both can understand. The first time she was burned at the stake, and then she became a robot," he says sorrowfully. Scarlet rushes over to comfort him and hold him in her arms. He appreciates the sentiment.

"I wish we could bring her back. I want to more than anything and if she could take my place I'd gladly give it to her," Scarlet swears.

"We would both do anything for you and I think that you need to get out your feelings and emotions and know it's alright to feel sorrow. Just let it out," Harmony tells him unwaveringly.

He will never get over Mead's death but he knows all he can do is continue and push forward in life because what else can he actually do? He can't leave this world and he still has a mission to complete. Scarlet leads him over to the bed and they are all sitting side-by-side.

"I know and I am still surprised you both would want anything to do with me I'm the antichrist but you have both proved yourselves loyal. To think you were both witches and to think I actually have feelings for you both. Feelings which aren't evil. When I first found out I wanted to make you both pay but a part of me couldn't let that happen," he says contemplating.

"Who would've thought I'd catch feelings for the antichrist. If someone told me this year's ago I never would have believed them. I know you hated witches and a part of me understands," Harmony says.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I have something to tell you, Michael." He nods and Scarlet continues. "I was gang raped years ago. I was an escort and I never told anyone until now." Harmony and Michael both look at her with shock on their faces and sorrow in their eyes.

Michael clenches his fists with anger. He may be evil but rape and the act of it especially against this woman he had grown to become fond of, was fucked up. He was livid. Harmony is surprised by the confession and hurting deeply for her friend.

"What happened? Did you take revenge?" Harmony asks.

"I burned down their headquarters and all of the people involved, even others who were innocent. I wanted them all to burn. I guess there is a little bit of evil in me after all," she jokes.

"Good they all deserved it. Rapists can all die slow and painful deaths. If I was there when it happened to you I would have killed them all myself," Michael says.

Scarlet breaks down in tears. She is crying but they are happy tears nonetheless. Harmony hugs her and Michael holds her hand in his, placing gentle kisses on it and caressing it softly. He knows at this minute that he wants both of these women to have his children and to unleash evil upon the new world. He knew it was bound to happen anyway but he wanted it to now and deep inside he knew that they would all be satisfied and prosper in the world that was left now.

"We are going to rule the world now though and be with you for always and eternity," Harmony says.

"You are right. I hope both of you will want to bear my children one day. It would be a pleasure and a blessing," he promises them as he places a kiss on each of their foreheads. He continues. "I want the new world to thrive and prosper and in order to grow and continue we need to carry on our legacies."

"It would be an honor to carry your children. I don't want anything more. I really care about you, Michael. I care about both of you more than anything," Scarlet swears looking him in the eyes.

They start to kiss and are really getting into it, embracing it, savoring the joy of each other's presence and company. They soon break away from the kiss and look at Harmony with lust in their eyes.

"We are going to have a beautiful life together," Harmony says.

Scarlet leans over to kiss her before she can say anything else. Michael looks on at them with pleasure. He didn't know if he was capable of love yet but these two women excited him, taught him many lessons already, and satisfied him in many ways, including intimately, emotionally, and mentally.

"What do you say we try this again in a few days when we are all sober?" Michael asks.

Both women nod and kiss him goodbye as they retire to their rooms for the night. Michael checks up on them both shortly after and tucks them in, kisses their foreheads, and to make sure that they are comfortable and have everything they need.

1 week later…

For the satanic initiation- Black Sabbath by Type O

"Who is she that kneels - so respectfully before me. A virgin of snow white – purity. Do not fear - my fortunate one. Let us consummate our igneous union. Ave ave satanas. Ave ave satanas. Ave ave satanas. Ave ave satanas. I am the shadow - with the eyes, eyes of fire. I will fulfill your every - hellish desire. Come sit on this throne - here beside me and be mine. And we'll watch the flames get higher and higher and higher and higher."

Harmony and Scarlet are going to go through with their initiations to Satan and become one with Michael.

Candles are lit up, a pentagram is drawn, Harmony and Scarlet are dressed in black gowns, and Michael is just about to summon Satan for their initiation.

"I need you both to remove the gowns and kneel down in the circle."

They remove their clothes and kneel down in front of Michael. He looks on at them pleased. He takes hold of the knife and hands it to Harmony first.

"Cut any part of your body and spread your blood on the circle."

She cuts into her chest and with gentle precision. Blood starts to gush out and she spreads it on the pentagram. Michael nods his approval and she gives the knife to Scarlet. She cuts into her shoulder and smears her blood. Now it's Michael's turn and he cuts into his arms and adds his blood to complete the pre-ritual.

"Repeat after me. I, state your name."

"I, Scarlet Cullen."

"I, Harmony Devonshire."

"Hereby swear that I will be loyal to the dark lords and always obey them. Nema!"

They each repeat after Michael and accept Satan into their hearts, minds, bodies, and souls.

"Ava satanas!" Michael shouts.

"Ava satanas!" They repeat in unison after Michael.

1 month later…

(During the making love scene I recommend listening to Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment): "I'm your slave. This is what I crave, I'm lost, I'm saved. It's my obsession, possession began. Physical, psychical, illumination. Intoxication, fascination, mystical, sexual hallucination."

Today is the day they have all agreed to try for pregnancy. Both women have stopped drinking alcohol for good weeks before and they are completely ready to start families of their own with Michael. They enter his room one evening wearing nothing except black gowns per Michael's specific instructions. He has them lay down on his bed that has red satin sheets and kisses each of them gently on the cheek. Harmony has her time with Michael first. She's wearing Michael's favorite perfume and it smells like roses and it always drives him wild. He inhales deeply and with satisfaction.

They are both ready for Michael to fill them with his seed. The time is right and having a baby is what they are both sure of. Michael kisses Harmony's body and remarks about how beautiful she is. She smiles back at him. She begs for him to enter her. He moves rather slowly at first and quite gently. She whispers to him to go faster. He does and he starts to move with such a forceful speed that the bed starts to creak and moan under their weight. He slows down a bit all while still making eye contact with her and he releases his seed inside of her. They moan as they both come undone at the same time. Michael kisses her on the lips and takes a pillow and puts it under her legs.

"You are more likely to get pregnant this way," he tells her. She nods in agreement.

After some time and aftercare, Michael is ready to go again and upon getting Scarlet's approval, he makes love to her. Slow and gentle then rough and fast. She claws his back and pulls him deeper inside of her. She is absolutely completely taken with Michael and would do anything for him.

"Tell me that you are mine."

"I'm yours, Michael."

He groans and continues thrusting. He then comes undone inside of her and her body welcomes him with delight as she orgasms too. He places kisses along her neck and chest. He places a pillow under Scarlet's legs as well. They continue to enjoy each other's company and talk the rest of the night while cuddling before retiring for bed in the early morning hours. They talk about their pasts, their favorite moments growing up and their worst. Their heartbreak and joy, first loves, music, and of course having children.

1 month later…

Harmony is still not pregnant but Scarlet is. The doctor at the sanctuary is one of the best to ever exist on the planet. They are both up very healthy and have the best nutrition possible all things considered. Scarlet is beyond excited. Harmony is happy for her but wondering if Michael will keep her if she can't get pregnant. She blames the abortion she had in the past and she can't believe that she isn't able to get pregnant with her beloved. Michael and Harmony are alone talking about pressing matters while Scarlet is seeing the doctor. They are cuddling and Michael is running his hands through her dark brown hair.

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe you are mine. I wish that we had met before the end of the world so that we had more time together."

"I can't believe it either. I want to always be yours. And Scarlet's. I want you both and I always will," she promises as she kisses him on the lips.

"Me too. And don't worry about having a baby soon it will happen when it happens," he swears to her.

"I know and I want to believe it's true but I can't stop thinking that you may leave me in the end if I can't have your children. Scarlet will be a beautiful mother, a perfect one but I can't be," she says glumly in a disappointed tone.

"Don't think that and don't say that. You aren't Scarlet, I know that. You are yourself and you are someone I want by my side so please don't forget that," he reassures her as he lifts her chin with his fingers and makes her look into his eyes.

She is at a loss for words but she knows she will stay with him as long as he will have her. She will be his for forever if she can. Only time will tell.

"I will always be there for you and I hope we can try again soon for a child."

"We will I promise."

2 months later…

Harmony feels like today is the day she can become pregnant so she makes a visit to Michael's room. He's laying down thinking and her sudden presence makes Michael smile. He wants to devour each and every inch of her. The feeling is mutual.

Listen to Devour by Marilyn Manson

"I'll swallow up all of you, like a big bottle of big, big pills. You're the one that I should never take. But I can't sleep until I devour you. I can't sleep until I devour you."

She goes over to his side and kisses him on the lips, neck, and moves her way downward. He strokes her hair encouraging her to continue and she removes his boxers.

"I need your body," he whispers to her seductively as she pulls up her dress and moves aside her panties so he can enter her.

"I need yours more," she whispers back.

They start making love and they do so with passion.

He always knew exactly what she wanted and how to please her, how to be tender and slow when she wanted it that way, and how to be aggressive and fast when her body craved things rougher. This time it needed to be gentle and loving.

"Put a baby in me," she whispers seductively as she kisses his chest.

"I plan to babe," he tells her in a sexy voice as he moves his body on top of hers and continues to keep up the same pace.

She wraps her legs around his hips and he moves in even deeper as she claws his back pulling him in even closer. They collapse in a heap and hold each other for the rest of the night.

7 months later…

Scarlet is going to have her baby's, 3 children, 2 girls and a boy. Her contractions are coming quickly and fast. Michael and Harmony are by her side ready for her to deliver. Michael is holding her hand and Harmony is by her other side caressing her face and encouraging her to get through the childbirth. She pushes and moans in pain trying to get through the birth. She wishes she had painkillers to numb it and an epidural but that isn't possible and she knows she will need to try her best regardless. She couldn't let these babies down or Michael.

"You're doing fine, babe," Michael reassures her.

"I love you, Scarlet, pull through," Harmony tells her encouragingly.

With more pushing, contractions, sweat, tears, and time, the babies are all delivered healthy and perfect, not to mention absolutely beautiful less than three hours later. Even exhausted and having just given birth, Scarlet looks more beautiful than ever. Michael kisses each of his children and holds them for the first time. They look like him especially the boy and all of the babies have his eyes. Scarlet decides to name them Raven, Hope, and Michael Jr. Raven has light brown hair, Hope is blonde, and Michael is blonde.

"They are beautiful," Scarlet remarks as she takes her turn holding them.

"So are you," Michael says kissing her.

"This is the best day ever!" Harmony gushes as she kisses Scarlet.

2 months later…

Harmony is seeing the doctor today and hoping she is finally pregnant. She is ready more than anything to become a mother and have children with the love of her life and to share their lives with even more children. Scarlet's children are still healthy as ever and adjusting just fine to the sanctuary. The doctor examines Harmony and prepares to deliver her the good news. Michael and Scarlet are also there. She is pregnant.

"I have good news. Congratulations, you are definitely pregnant!" The doctor exclaims.

"I am so excited!" Harmony squeals with delight.

"I knew it would happen, baby," Michael happily states as he hugs her.

"This is amazing news. Hail Satan!" Scarlet says excitedly.

"Hail Satan!" They all chant in unison.

Every time they make love together whether it is just Harmony with Michael or Scarlet with Michael or all three of them together, it's always mind-blowing, amazing, beautiful, and loving, even when it's rough. Michael knows what they want, what they need, and always does his best to satisfy them. They manage to please him and keep him fulfilled too. Michael always enjoys watching his two beautiful women share their love for each other and watching them make love is one of his favorite things ever. They share more love in only a year's time than most people would experience in their life. They have all of eternity left with each other so it could only grow and get better from here on out. With the birth of 3 babies, and more on the way the future was looking promising and they were all going to rule the new world.

Point of view- Scarlet

This whole journey has been a wild ride and my life on earth before meeting Michael, I was not fully living. I wasn't the person I wanted to be and it took meeting him and reuniting with Harmony and making up for time that was lost to realize that. I changed my life around, found true love, and I am finally in a better place. I would do anything for Harmony and Michael. They would do anything for me. My children are wonderful and they bring me the greatest happiness of all.

Point of view- Harmony

I finally get to be a mother and I know that life is only going to get better. Michael changed my life and I am thankful every day for having met him. I have done some things in my past that I'm not proud of but I will be better. The future is ours and we will reign. I trust Michael completely and I want to be the best person that I can be for him. Nothing will ever change that. I never thought I would find real love with two people at the same time but I have and I am finally happy.

Point of view- Michael

The end of the world had to happen and I helped make it happen. The witches are gone and they are doomed to never come back. I can finally be a father now and raise my children to be the best they can be. Harmony and Scarlet are what I need and they are my most loyal subjects. They will never lose me and I will never leave them. I may be the antichrist but I still have love for two very special women. Maybe someday I will even see Mead again in hell, somehow, someway. Anything is possible.

End credits song: Scarlet by In This Moment

"They can never know just what we've done. They will never know the blood we've shed. The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end. And they, they can never know just what we've done. Nothing good will come of this. I'm screaming out with my last aching breath. I'll be yours until my dying day."


End file.
